A visitor before Guardian of Equastria
by Dark-Fire-Phoenix12
Summary: the bio of my OC Blackburn of how he went from a human soldier to a guardian of equastria


(i own nothing but my OCs)

Chapter 1:

Location: Soaps ship

Year: 3000

Soap was currently stood at the bridge as the ship hovered around the earth, doind his duty to protect the skys of earth from invasions and to protect the earth from itself

"Urgh another borin day" Soap grumbled turning around walking to the mess hall to eat

"Indeed" replied Raven as she followed leaving the co-pilot to fly the ship

Soap sighs and enters the mess hall "...still we gotta keep our hopes up and not let our guard down" he says getting a burger before sitting down at a table

Raven nods in agreement before sitting with her friends on another table leaving Soap to talk to the rest of his friends

it had been 10 minutes when Soap was finished talking and left the mess hall heading to the bridge as Raven was in her room asleep

Soap then walks into the bridge "Co-pilot, whats our status" Soap asks

"everything is working well Captain" the Co-Pilot replied as Soap nodded and was about to walk out when the alarms starting going off

"WHATS HAPPENING" Soap demanded rushing to a scanner

"The electronics are down, we have incoming Captain!" the co-pilot said before Soap grabbed the microphone to speak into the coms around the ship

"PREPARE FOR DOCKING" Soap shouts down it before running out towards his room to grab his weapons

"here Captain!" Raven said throwing Soaps gear to Soap while she wore hers running to the cannons

Soap meanwhile had now put on his gear and charged his plasma assault rifle with a smirk before the ship rocketed slightly signalling the ship was about to be docked by another ship

"PREPARE TO FIRE!" Soap shouted walking to a bunch of troops who had there guns trained on the shut door

the doors were suddenly cut down by lightsabers as drones rushed in and started killing as the troops shot at them but they were over powered

"you fool, you cannot stop us boy!" a dark voice said as Soap ignited his darksabers smirking

"Come out an play" Soap said swinging one of his sabers at a drone, killing it before force grabbing 2 and crushing them

then the figure reveals itself to be the enemy "Hello...Brother" the figure smirked darkly as he ignited his red lightsabers while Soap growled

"Dima...you are no brother of mine..." leaps at Dima and swings his darksabers at him

Dima dodges and deflects smirking "my my my dear brother...such anger...such verosity..." smirks and slices at Soaps chest before attacking Soap

"..." Soap deflected the move and ducks under the attack beore force pushhing Dima into a wall and pins him

Dima smirks darkly before evaporating

Soap blinks in confussion before running to the escape podds holding a detonator

"run Soapy run" Dima said smirking on his own ship before firing at Soaps crippled ship before it exploded, sending everything everywhere including soap who was now floating towards a blackhole and before long was sucked into the blackhole

Soaps POV:

"Urgh...what the hell..." looks around confused only seeing black and darkness while floating

"uuhhhh crap" i said to myself facepalming not noticing a small blue of light float to me

"Hello and welcome to your sub conciousness" it said in a female voice while i simply stared at it before answering

"umm hi...who are you" I answered asking it while floating towards it

"you shall find out dear boy...for now sweet dreams" it said before exploding, blinding me and sending me back into unconciousness

Meanwhile in Equastria:

the night sky had suddenly light up in a flash of white with black streaks as something smashes into the ground waking the princess of the sun while the princess of the night ordered her pegasus knights to fly to the impact and see what it was

in the crater was Soap...but he was changed from a human to a...Pegasus...

Meanwhile in Wonderbolts HQ:

Spitfire had been watching the night sky, too awake to go to sleep and was about to head in when the sky suddenly lit up with white as black streaks ran through it before an explosion was heard nearby as she watched something fall hard in the Everfree before flying off towards it with curiousity

once she landed near the crater, she couldnt see what was in it because of the black and white flames around it and the smoke

"Hello!..." She half shouted into the crater recieving no responce and was about to fly off when she heard a groan from the crater as it stood, hiding a wince revealing a black pegasus with silverish grey mane as a blood red streak ran through the mane and tail

she simply staired at the Stallion as his orange eyes opened and turned to her "state your name and identity" he said with no emotion in a deep manly voice

Spitfire still shocked that it was a pegasus and a stallion too "S-Spitfire y-you" she answers

the stallion smirks and answers "Names Blackburn...Soap Blackburn...Captain of the Blackburn commander ship F1" He answered climbing out the crater and stands next to her on all fours

Suddenly Luna's knights flown in and landed nearby as the Captain trotted over eyeing the new stallion "Inspect the crater" the rest went to inspect it as the fire died down

the captain trotts to spitfire "did he come from the crater?" the captain asked as Spitfire nods "Ok...take him and bag him" the Captain ordered as Soap was knocked out and flown off away heading to the castle in Canterlot.


End file.
